Adiane
Adiane the Elegant (アディーネ, Adīne) is the second of the Spiral King's Four Supreme Generals, and the only female general among their numbers. She is cruel, intensely hot-headed and impulsive, often letting her anger get the better of her and land her in sticky situations or taking out her frustrations on Viral. Appearance In Beastman terms, Adiane is almost completely human in appearance, appearing as an attractive woman with blue-green hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her long, thick, scorpion tail and snake-like eye are the only physical indications of her true nature. She wears an eye patch over her right eye, with the straps coiling all the way around her body and down her leg, a loose fitting dress and heels. Adiane.jpeg Adiane.png|Adiane wearing a bikini Plot Beastmen War After being informed of Thymilph's death at the hands of Kamina and Simon, a shocked Adiane vows revenge, volunteering to attack the Team Dai-Gurren when given the opportunity by Lordgenome. Viral offers his aid to the General of Water, but she coldly refuses, blaming Viral for her friend's death. Battling most of Team Dai-Gurren's forces on her own and boldly landing on the Dai-Gurren itself, Adiane is halted by Nia, who claims to be the daughter of the Spiral King. Adiane laughs this off and prepares to execute the girl, but Dai-Gurren jumps to Nia's defense with its impressive bulk. Adiane is only spared from death by Viral, who bravely holds off Dai-Gurren's attack long enough to convince his superior into retreating. Acquiescing, Adiane falls back, only to discover that Lordgenome has abandoned her. Nonetheless, Adiane refuses to return to Teppelin until she destroys Team Dai-Gurren, having staked her pride on the task and being desperate to avenge Thymilph. An opportunity soon arises, when the Dai-Gurren comes to the sea on its way to Teppelin. With an advantage due to her proficiency at undersea combat, Adiane immediately began setting a trap for the advancing humans. With Viral using her flagship, Dai-Gunkai, to drag the Dai-Gurren into the depths of the sea, Adiane engages the Gurren-Lagann with her Sayrune mecha to ensure no interference. But the plan fails; Gurren Lagann drills through Sayrune's claws, before using a drill-like waterscrew to drag Dai-Gurren back to the surface. Despite attempting to stop it with her Sayrune, Adiane finds herself out matched; Gurren Lagann's drill allowed it to outswim her and destroy Sayrune's Bloody Clasper. Out of options, Adiane takes Nia hostage, vowing to kill her unless Dai-Gurren destroys Gurren Lagann. Unfortunately, Yoko disables the Sayrune's shoulder with a precise rifle shot, forcing it to drop Nia and leaving Adiane vulnerable to the Dai-Gurren's artillery cannons. Her Sayrune is almost instantly engulfed in a crossfire of blasts, despite Viral's attempt to save her (which only results in the destruction of Dai-Gunkai as well). Adiane is disintegrated in the explosion of her Gunman, lamenting that she failed to avenge Thymilph's death. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Gunmen pilot': As one of the Four Generals, Adiane is very dangerous in the cockpit of a Gunman. She managed to get the upper hand against five Gunmen attacking simultaneously, and was able to overpower Gurren-Lagann when fighting underwater. *'Skilled Fighter': In Gurren-Hen, Adiane was shown to be a powerful fighter in her own right, easily overpowering Yoko. However, since it took place in the movie, it isn't known if she can fight in the show (although it is likely that, as a General, she is a formidable warrior in and out of a Gunman's cockpit). In battle, she possesses some degree of superhuman strength and speed, using her sharp fingernails and powerful scorpion tail to her advantage. Her tail is shown to be durable and quick enough to deflect a barrage of machine gun fire, leaving her completly unharmed while all her Beastmen subordinates surrounding her were shot full of holes. She also had a high tolerance for pain, as she severed her own tail at one point to escape Yoko's gunfire, after Yoko had nailed Adiane's tail to Dai-Gurren's deck. *'Water Creation': Throughout the series, Adiane has shown the ability to create large quantities of water to give her the advantage in combat, as her Gunman is adept at sea combat. Etymology Adiane's name (pronounced "Ah-DEE-NAY") is based on the DNA chemical adenine and the water elemental, Undine. Her Gunmen, Sayrune, is based on the mythical Azure Dragon, Seiryū. Trivia *Adiane claims to have been good friends with her fellow General, Thymilph , though Guame jokes that they had a closer relationship. She implies this friendship was strong because both Guame and General Cytomander treat her as an inferior because of her gender, while Thymilph respected her as a warrior. It is further proven to be closer in the manga, as a parallel to Kamina and Yoko's reluctant relationship. **Adiane's relationship with Thymilph is most likely related to the relationship between their respective DNA chemicals as thymine and adenine are always bound to one another in a DNA strand. *If the eyecatch of Episode 12 is to be believed, Adiane has a scorpion tattoo on her right hip. *Adiane's eyepatch is armor-plated, as it was able to stop a bullet fired at her at point-blank range during the movie Gurren-hen. * In the manga ending, it´s revealed that Adiane ´´reincarnated´´ in a child form after Anti-Spiral´s battle. ru:Адинэ Category:Characters Category:Beastmen Category:Four Supreme Generals Category:Villians Category:Female Category:Deceased